


A Sunflower Made of Metal

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :3, Jackie created Sunny, he just goes :3, i wrote this while half asleep, idk what to tag, non canon ego content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Jackie shows Anti the project he and a partner have been working on.
Kudos: 5





	A Sunflower Made of Metal

Jackie opened the door and quickly ushered Anti in. "Hi, glad you're here," he muttered, locking the door behind his guest. Anti glanced around the little hideaway with a surprised face.  
"Hey? Um...why are you so paranoid?" The glitching man asked. Jackie glanced through the curtains one final time, then turned around and sighed.  
"Because I have a secret to show you. It's not bad, but..." he trailed off. "And I suppose I trust you now."  
The hero took Anti by the upper arm and led him to a closet. It didn't seem strange, at least not until he opened the door. He pulled out what looked like a stiff body and stood it in the middle of the living room. Then, he beamed at it, and Anti realized what it was.  
"You made an android??" Anti gasped. "Fuck yeah!" Jumping up and down a little, he grinned at the new discovery. He loved science stuff.  
"Yeah, kinda," Jackie said, shrugging. "A friend helped me build it, but I mostly came up with his design. Go ahead and take a look at him."   
The android had on a turtleneck sweater with a yellow B and ripped blue jeans, along with black high-tops. It took Anti a minute, but when he figured it out he jumped back. "Wait!"  
"What?"  
Anti pointed at the robot. "It...did you model it after me? It's the same height as me, and..." He gestured up and down. The hero smiled at him.  
"Kinda. I based the design off of you and Marvin. He's meant to look kinda intimidating, but programmed to be really sweet. But he's also programmed to fight! I made him to be a crime-fighting buddy."  
Anti inspected the android further as Jackie continued. "You know how most robots and stuff have model na-"  
"Like K1-B0?" Anti interrupted, and Jackie nodded.  
"Yeah. Anyways, I didn't wanna do that. He's meant to be like the old Bingsepticeye prototypes I found, but I updated him a bit. I call him Sunflower! Sunny for short." With that, Jackie pressed a button on his neck, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. They were bright yellow, and gave Anti a warm smile.  
"Hello," he spoke. "I'm Sunny! And you are?" He held out a hand, which Anti took in surprise. Even though his hand was cold, his grip was comforting and firm.  
"I'm Jasper, but you can call me Anti," he replied. They made eye contact, and Anti gave an equally warm smile. "Glad to meet you."  
"And you as well!" Sunny let go and returned his hands to his sides. "Mr. Whiteside, is this your friend you were talking about?"  
"Yeah! Anyways, I wanted you two to meet. Just a few minutes, though, just in case." He showed Sunny the couch, and the android sat. Anti only hesitated for a second, then sat down next to him. Today was getting pretty interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I have non canon ego brainrot, and I decided to write this! I wrote this at like 2 am last night.  
> Also, I have a lil headcanon that Anti's a science geek.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
